Volatile Odyssey
by Kencr98
Summary: You don't need to have played the game to enjoy the story or plot* Crane has defeated Rais and the GRE, saving all of the people of Harran. He has just discovered the Countryside, but this is not the adventure of Kyle Crane, but rather another ambitious scout from the Tower. What happens to his seemingly normal life (besides the zombies) when a seemingly normal escort mission goes


It's finally over. Finally done. Harran was saved by a stranger that fell from the sky, and almost single handedly ended the reign of the most terrifying man in the quarantine within a month. In the end we learned he was a GRE agent like Amir, and eventually had his hands on a full blown cure.

He could have given it to the GRE, the same people that sent him here to find it and ended up trying to exploit the cure for profit. But he didn't. He chose us: the men and women of Harran that somehow survived amidst so much chaos and famine. He used the cure to save us from a carpet bombing, and even convinced the GRE to begin dropping air drops containing anything from food, UV resources, or chemicals needed to manufacture cure vaccines.

The man people are calling the Legend of Harran takes the name of Kyle Crane, and has recently taken upon the role of Brecken's right hand man. Brecken wanted to give his title of leader to Crane himself, but he refused, saying he would rather be the 'man on the ground rather than the man in the sky.'

The journey for justice was obviously not one without great loss and heartache. Rahim, Jade, and Zere were all infected or killed during Crane's story, and never has a man been torn down so many times and continued to hold his head high.

A very high residential building, dubbed The Tower, has been the main base of operations and safe haven for all survivors. This safe zone was brought together by survivors immediately after the outbreak, and is currently the home of about 50 survivors, Crane included.

Though Crane was doing the main heavy duty work, life at the Tower never ceased. Scouts venturing into the zombie infested streets to scrounge for supplies and completing missions, training and parkour exercises, babysitting, there was always a plethora of chores and options during the apocalypse.

One of these scouts, a 22 year old dark skinned boy named Caleb, was currently on his long term mission of being a 'professional' escort. That is, through the zombie ridden sewers that connect Old Town, the Slums, and the Countryside.

Old Town was a the rich area of Harran, with beautiful and detailed architecture sewn into every building and cathedral in the city. The Slums is, as the name suggests, the poor and run down section of Harran. It featured such exquisite designs such as run down buildings crammed next to each other, acres and acres of shacks and shanties thrown together, and a long series of highways and tunnels littered with destroyed cars. The Countryside is basically miles of farmland with houses and other various buildings scattered throughout.

Caleb sat on the edge of one of the buildings outside the tower. As he looked over the ashes of the remains of Zere's old research lab, and couldn't help but think about... Ah fuck it.

Narrating what's been going on over the past month seemed a lot more fun in my head, but it gets really tiring after awhile of referring to myself in the third person like an idiot. True I am on a building and true I was looking at Zere's old lab. The only thing I thought about was how about 2 months ago I met the old man and he gave me my first dose of Antizen, or the zombie virus suppressant.

Now we have a straight up cure, but the resources to make it can't be found just by raiding some abandoned pawn shop. We need the GRE to make airdrops of chemicals and all that if we're going to live, but sometimes they send Antizen instead of the chemicals we need. Yeah it helps but.. it's not what we asked for.

I looked at the watch on my left wrist and gave a deep sigh when I saw the time: 5:14pm. The sun dips below the horizon at around 8:30ish, so if I was going to get to the fisherman's village and back to the rendezvous point before then, I would have to haul ass now. When the sun goes down shit gets real, and though I think I can handle a volatile with all the UV shit I've got with me, I'd rather not.

I scooted myself backwards and stood up. The sun was still high in the air and made itself absolutely clear that it hated my skin cells. Though it was pretty warm, there was a cool breeze from the ocean so everything worked itself out pretty nicely. I did a quick check to make sure I had all the things I needed, then took out a small black band from my pocket. I grabbed my dreadlocks and pulled thyme back, tying them with the band. The air was stale and smelled of death, but you eventually go nose blind to all the decay and flesh around you.

In my favorite Japanese Italian plumber voice under my breath, I said "Here-a we go!," and then began to jog over the buildings to the village.


End file.
